Move With Me Slowly
by Alpenglow93
Summary: With Ron going to the end of year ball with Lavender, the last thing Hermione wants to do is attend, but can someone unexpected make the night a good one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, firstly if you've come here because you've read my fanfic "That One Time" Thank you so so much for the comments, I did consider continuing it but I couldn't think of where else it could go. As a one-shot I like it. I hope you understand! I've been listening to a lot of Def Leppard recently and they have a song called Move With Me Slowly. For some reason my brain linked it with this idea. So here it is!**  
 **I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. :) All reviews are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing  
I've put this as a "M" rating, simply because if I think I've got a second scene in me I might continue it, in which case more sexy/lemon/smutty stuff might commence. **

Every year Hogwarts hosted a ball to celebrate the triumphs of the year. Of course with everything that was going on in the wizarding world, the students and the professors needed something to look forward to now more than ever. And although this had been all that Ginny could talk about for the last month, Hermione had a different opinion. With Ron going with Lavender she was left to be the third wheel for Ginny and Harry, not the best incentive in the world to dress up and dance. Having a date of some sort would have been preferable. Even a date with Malfoy... Well... Maybe that was pushing it, but for the purpose of making a point it would do.

"Hermione you look wonderful" Ginny beamed, clasping her together with glee.

"Thanks..." Hermione whispered Staring at herself in the mirror she was wearing a red halterneck dress, it was short but elegant "I don't know Gin..." She sighed and walked away from the mirror "Is this not a little too much? I don't have a date or anything...Who am I trying to impress?"

"Ron's going to be there"

"With Lavender..."

"Still!" Ginny smiled, passing Hermione a pair of black heels "You can make him jealous" She smirked, slipping her own feet into a pair of silver flats. The black long dress that Ginny was wearing was simply outstanding.

"Sure" She stated unconvincingly smiling over at her friend "You look great Gin, Harry's a lucky guy." She smiled softly "Right.. Lets get this over and done with" she muttered quietly taking the heels from Ginny and slipping them on her feet "Lets go."

The great hall had been decorated with all the different house colours. Candles floated all around and a stage had been set up at the front. It gave the girls an excuse to dress up, and the boys... Well the boys got to be boys. The ball had already started when Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked in, out of respect for Hermione they had agreed that they wouldn't go with Ron and Lavender. Hermione glanced over at her two friends, who were clearly lost in each other. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink" She forced a smile on her lips, leaving them before they had a chance to respond.

Harry watched Hermione leave with a concerned look spreading across his face. "Is she okay?"

"I think this Ron thing is getting to her more than she wants to admit" Ginny explained her voice laced with concern for her friend "It's got to be difficult for her"

"I wouldn't worry to much Gin," Harry smiled, reaching up to cup her chin, he lent down a placed a small kiss upon her lips "She'll be fine" He smiled and took her hand "Now... Will you dance with me?"

Ginny grinned Leading him onto the dance floor "Come on then"

Hermione's back was pressed against the stone wall at the back of the great hall, a glass of punch in her hand she smiled as her eyes met Ginny and Harry dancing, she should have tried harder really not to be a buzzkill, but it was hard not to when her emotions were taking over the logical side of her brain, unfortunately there was no real book on how to deal with love and heartbreak.

"Granger?"

That voice dragged her back to reality and she smiled at the twin in front of her, her eyes glancing over to the "G" that was sewn into the pocket of his shirt "Hi George"

"It's Fred...Me and George swapped shirts..." He grinned and she chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he laughed, for the first time his eyes gazed over her outfit "You look great... Where's Ron?"

Hermione's smiled disappeared at the mention of his name "He...Err...We decided it was better for our friendship if we didn't go together?" She replied weakly.

"Oh..." Fred frowned and stared at her "Well...Do you want to dance?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly "I mean...You've made an effort to make yourself look less like you've gone three rounds with the Whomping Willow, it wouldn't be worth it if you didn't at least have one dance with the most handsome guy in school" He grinned

"Oh really... I don't see him..." She teased, a small smirk creeping onto her lips.

Fred mocked being stabbed in the heart "Your words are like daggers sometimes Granger" he laughed "So how about that dance?

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor "Why don't you go find someone else?"

"Because I don't want anyone else." He said sincerely taking her hand in a firm but not threatening grip "And I'm not taking no for an answer" he grinned and without letting her protest further, dragged her onto the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor Fred gently placed her hands on her waist, nervously Hermione rested her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Nervous Granger?" He smirked

"I'm just not a good dancer" She admitted

"Well you're lucky that the man leads." He stated as he moved his left foot forward. "Just move with me"

They didn't speak for a while, only a couple of awkward chuckles and apologies when Hermione stepped on Fred's feet or tripped over her own. they swayed together for a few songs and it was as if she was dancing her problems away. She had forgotten all of her gripes with Ron and was actually enjoying herself.

"Did you not have a date tonight?" Hermione asked

Fred smiled softly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Always"

"There's this girl that George likes, he made a bit of an arse of himself trying to ask her out. Well, you know how much we like our pranks. Anyway so after the prank went tits up, I asked her out"

"Bit harsh Fred," She frowned and dropped her arms from his neck, in return he tightened his grip

"No! I didn't ask her out to get back at him, I asked her out so he could pretend to be me... So they could have a first date without the embarrassment of his first failed attempt"

"Ah, that explains the shirt then" Her eyes averted back over to the 'G' on display on Fred's shirt "I guess that's rather a nice thing to do, although won't she be annoyed when she finds out you two lied to her?"

"Hopefully not...Although It has crossed my mind" He admitted

Hermione looked up to Fred and smiled, slowly wrapping her arms back around him "You're always full of surprises aren't you?"

"I'd hardly call helping my brother a surprise."

"True, but vocalising your care is. I doubt you've even voiced your concerns to George."

"And risk him thinking I was a soft git? Never!" He laughed "I have a reputation to uphold after all."

"Ah yes, that reputation of yours. Are you sure it's not getting tarnished by dancing with me?" She smirked

"Of course not, I promised myself I would only dance with the prettiest girl at the ball." He moved his lips to her ear, his breathing sending a tingle down her spine "Even if she is a pretty shit dancer"

She pulled her face away from his ear and chuckled, a light blush had swept across her face. He smiled and lightly pressed his forehead against hers. The small gap between their bodies closed. Hermione's breath quickened slightly "Fred..." She started but he stopped her, pressing a finger against her lips

"You think too much" He murmured, removing the finger from her lips and replacing it with his mouth.

The kiss was gently, his hands moved down to her hips and pulled her too him, his fingers felt like they were burning through her clothes and onto her skin. It took her a while to register exactly what he was doing, but her body hand a mind of it's own, a hand knotted into his hair and the kiss was return with more urgency. Right now it was as if Ron didn't exist. All that mattered was herself, Fred and the feeling he was causing inside of her. He nipped her bottom lip and she gasped, taking advantage of the situation he slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers. She let out a small whimper, that sent a kaleidoscope of butterflies soaring through his body.

After what seemed a mixture of a lifetime but still not quite long enough. Although they had been snogging in the middle of the dance floor, nobody had seemed to have noticed.

"Errm..." Hermione bit gently on her lip, that was swollen from the kiss "That was...It was nice."

"You don't sound convinced." He smiled awkwardly

"It was nice...It's just"

"You're in love with my brother."

"Well..."

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" Ginny appeared out of nowhere, bouncing along with Harry next to her "We've been looking for you!" She exclaimed "I felt bad for losing you earlier so Harry is going to go play Wizards Chess with Neville"

"They have Wizards Chess at a ball?" Hermione frowned

"The boys were getting a bit restless... Dancing isn't really their scene"

Fred snorted and Hermione glared at him

"Anyway" Ginny started "I thought me and you could go enjoy the music and have a few drinks? You need your mind taken off boys all together... Plus I kinda dragged you here and I've neglected you so I'm not really taking no for an answer."

"Err, Yeah okay." She turned to Fred "Thank you for keeping me company Fred" She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug "Until next time." She whispered in his ear and he nodded

"Until next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites. I have to admit I almost didn't continue this but here we are! Reviews are always appreciated (and encouraged! I'd like to know if you want me to continue this!) Also I don't have a beta reader, if there are errors I can only apologize. I have checked it several times but I am only human after all!**

 **Warning - a little bit of swearing!**

Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing.  
Hermiones mind was over anaylising the situation that had just occurred. They had been dancing, enjoying themselves, laughing at how terrible her dancing was and then all of a sudden he kissed her! Fred Weasley of all people! She kissed him back of course, it was the polite thing to do right? Rather kiss him than make a scene and cause unnecessary friction between him and Ron.

Then why could she still feel his lips against hers?

"Hermione are you paying attention?"  
Her eyes shot up at her friend "Sorry Gin, what were you saying?" She smiled softly.

Ginny frowned, cocking her head to one side "Are you alright? Geroge didn't upset you?"

"George? Oh right yeah...The shirt" Hermione chuckled "It's Fred, not George, they swapped shirts and he hasn't upset me, not at all, he was quite the gentleman actually, we just danced and talked"

"That I highly doubt, the day Fred and George are chivalrous is the day I'll eat troll bogies!" Ginny declared, giggling with Hermione shot her a look of distaste. "Want some punch?"

"I'm okay for the moment Gin." Hermione smiled, her eyes glancing over around the hall. She tried to kid herself that she was just doing it aimlessly, but she wasn't. She was searching for him and when she found him, when her eyes locked with his she felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body. When he smiled at her, her knees went weak. How on earth could he be doing this to her? Not even an hour ago she was hung up on his younger brother, she still was for goodness sake! She bit on her bottom lip and dragged her eyes away from him. Turning to her friend "Actually, I might go get some air, it's quite stuffy in here."

"Want me to come with you?" Gin cocked her head to the side and frowned at her friend, the concern was evident on her face.

"I'll be fine." Hermione glanced over at the boys playing wizards chess " I think I just need some time to myself, I'll come find you later and please, don't fret about me Gin, I know you have my interests at heart, but I am honestly fine... Although if you do see Ron and Lavender you are more than welcome to hex them on my behald" ahe grinned and gave her friend a quick hug before turning on her heel and making her way out of The Great Hall and opened the stupidly large front doors, breathing a sigh of content as she felt the warm summer air hit her. It had been a strange year, she knew deep inside that things in this world would never be the same. She allowed a soft chuckle to escape from her lips as she realised how stupid she was being. In a world that over the next years was going to be tested in a battle against good an evil. Her and her friends were going to fight, some of them would face their classmates. They were going to kill to survive and some of them would be killed. It was stupid to laugh at something that was a deadly serious situation. But when her biggest concern at the moment was that she had locked lips with Fred Weasley, she found it difficult not to laugh at herself. The whole thing was bloody ridiculous.

She moved down to the steps and planted herself on the top one, her hand running across the smooth stone. Her fingers tracing different patterns across the surface. For some reason she found this a rather therapeutic, it was a simple task which allowed her brain to mull over the things that were causing her distress.

"Hermione?"

She closed her eyes tightly at that voice. Of course she knew her and Fred would have to discuss what had happened at some point... Why couldn't it be 30 years from now? When it's just a silly story that means nothing to them but a nostalgic memory. Like the time when Victor Krum took her to the Yule Ball, or she turned herself into a cat thanks to the Polyjuice Potion. Why couldn't this become a little anecdote that would mean nothing to her in the years to come? She hadn't had time to process her feelings, she didn't even know she had feelings for Fred until tonight.

"Hi Fred..." She breathed heavily, her eyes still focusing on the stone floor she was tracing patterns on. She could feel his eyes watching her but couldn't bear to look at him herself. Guilt was already washing over her face "Can I help you?"

"I just..." He moved over and sat down next to her. "We didn't get to talk about...Y'know"

"Is there anything to talk about?" She tried her best to sound nonchalant but the tremor in her voice gave her away

"Well...You are in love with my brother"

She snorted and lifted her gaze up to look at Fred "Love's a strong word."

"I've seen the way you look at him"

She pursed her lips

"And I've also seen the him hurt you..." Fred murmured and averted his gaze to look out in front of him. The sun was finally beginning to set, the sky was an explosion of colours. Blending into each other and allowing the light that was left to shine brightly onto the ground of Hogwarts.

They both sat in silence and watched the sunset. Hermione's mind was currently in overdrive. The guilt and hit her like a bludger, her emotions making her thinking far from rational.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me... He doesn't even know he's doing it" She breathed "I can't hate him for something he is doing unintentionally."

"Bollocks." Fred tone was sharp and caused Hermione to blink a few times in shock "Ron knows how you feel about him, we've all told him. Many times, he's a fucking coward Hermione. He's a coward for not recognising a good thing when it's right in front of him. He cares about you of course. But he can't see pass your bossiness and snobbery. Yes... You're occasionally a bit of a snob, I've learnt to take it with a pinch of salt. but he takes it as you're not interested in him!"

"What do you expect me to do Fred? March in there and declare my feelings? Cause I wont put them on the line like that, I won't allow myself that sort of humiliation and heartbreak Fred, I need to have some self respect!"

"I'm telling you that unless you make your feeling known, he will never appreciate how stunningly perfect you are."

"I resent that. He appreciates me..." She murmured

"Yeah when you help him with his homework or tell him he's got dirt on his face." Fred snapped, "It frustrates me okay?! How can he not appreciate all that you are! How can he not love the way you smile when you're reading, or the way you wrinkle your nose when you're disgusted by something. Or the way your fingers trace patterns on surfaces when you're thinking. He doesn't see you like i do. These quirks make you Hermione Jean Granger, the most spectacular woman I know, and it makes me so angry that he can't see that."

Hermione stared at him, she was completely speechless. "...i..." Nothing came out.

A pink blush spread across Fred cheeks, "Well, erm...i mean you're alright...For a girl and that"

A laugh escaped Hermione's lips, she rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully "That was very sweet."

"Well... I guess I got caught up in the anger of how much of a twat my brother is." He muttered

She smiled gently and went back to watching the sun descend and the darkness drape across the castle. The night breeze caused Hermione to shiver slightly. Within seconds Fred had draped his jacket around her.

"Why?"

"You were cold I thought..."

"No, I mean, yes I am cold and thanks for the jacket but that wasn't what I was asking." She smiled, turning her body to face him "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm always nice..."

"Not like this you're not."

Fred sighed and placed his hand on top of hers, letting his fingers lock with hers "Maybe I think you deserve to be noticed." He leaned down so his forehead was lightly pressed against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly

"Fred I...What about Ron."

"He's with Lav." He murmured, letting his lips graze against hers.

In that split second Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind. He was right, Ron was with Lavender, why couldn't she move on as well. Why should she feel guilty for moving on? Fred clearly liked her and she had to admit that the feelings she had towards him were a little more than just a friendship. No one had ever spoken about her in the way he did. She moved her hand to knot in his hair and pressed her lips against his.

The feeling was electrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears!**

 **I am overwhelmed by the response I have received. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that, I'm also a bit unhappy with it. I have a idea of where this could go and therefore I needed this chapter to set things up.**

 **This is where I need you lovely people to do something for me! I need to know where you want to see this. I can keep to the plot of the books and have that play a part in this story, or alternatively I can do something completely different. I will point out if I keep to the books this doesn't mean I'll kill off Fred (Although I'm not ruling it out!)**

 **If you can give me some guidance (either in the reviews or private message me!) I would be unbelievably grateful!**

 **Also I don't have anyone proofing this. If someone wants to offer then that would be lovely! Drop me a message :)**

 **Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The moment they locked lips Hermione knew this felt right. the soft, surprisingly warm lips of Fred Weasley caused her insides to flutter and her skin to burn with desire. She left out a small gasp when he nibbled onto her lip, which gave him the opportunity to explore her mouth, his tongue gently found hers and they danced together. Her hand reached up to knot in his hair as she return the kiss with just as much passion as he was. His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he smiled into the kiss. She didn't want this moment to end, it was almost perfection.

Reluctantly she pulled away, her hands dropped down to his shoulders, her eyes remained closed, her mind searching for something to say, it was if everything was going super-speed and she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"We need to think about this." She whispered finally, opening her eyes she was met with a look of concern from Fred "Not in a bad way... I'm not going to say we can't do this, I want this..."

Fred sighed "There's a but someone in this sentence isn't there?"

"There's always things to consider Fred, for one I'm best friends with your brother and your sister...I mean I'm sure Ginny would be fine with it but Ronald would be an entirely different ball game..."

"So lets keep this quiet?" Fred suggested

"Trying to keep me a secret Fred?" Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that this is new...If we are going to do this, we might want to take this slow. So lets not tell anyone until we know if it's going to go anywhere"

Hermione pursed her lips, mulling over the situation in hand. "Okay... Lets keep it quiet." She smiled, "So to everyone else we just act as normal."

"Exactly"

"So how will we be...Not...normal" She frowned, her searching for the right words "I guess I'm saying how are we going to pursue this to see if it will develop further when you're joined to the hip with George and Harry Ron and I are pretty much the same"

"Harry's with Ginny and Ronalds other wise engaged with some bimbo as well... We'll make it work Hermione. I promise" He smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "if it makes you feel better, lets agree to meet twice a week outside of "School time"?" doing the quotation marks with his fingers, a muggle trend that Hermione had taught him.

"Okay, so how about once in the week and once at the weekend? School term finishing in the next few weeks and then you're finished aren't you?"

"Ah so I am..." Fred frowned

"Well, it could still work out, it'll be a lot easier for us to meet in the summer as you could come to London or I can come to you at the shop?"

Fred smiled softly, he had mentioned in general conversation about the shop that George and himself were opening, although he didn't think anyone was interested or even listened! "You know something Hermione, You never fail to amaze me" He placed a kiss to her forehead "It's a plan then." He whispered, pulling away from her and grinning, he stood up, smoothing over his shirt, his hand traced over the 'G' and it triggered the memory of his brother and more importantly, the ball. They'd had been gone a while now and he knew Ginny would get suspicious soon. There was no use spending all of this time forming a plan to keep things quiet if it was going to be exposed before they'd even started! So, rather begrudgingly he took her hand and pulled her up. Their eyes met.

"So..." She dropped her gaze, a small blush forming over her cheeks as she took his hand and pulled herself up. When their eyes met it was as if she could read his mind she bit gently on her bottom lip. "We should probably get back to the ball? Before someone notices"

"I suppose we best had" He murmured, his arms snaking around her waist once again, his lips found hers once again and gently kissed her. This time it wasn't full of passion, it was soft and in a strange way comforting. Hermione had minimal experience when it came to kissing but it amazed her that a kiss could make her feel so safe.

The kiss was also short. So short that Hermione let a little whimper leave her lips when he broke away.

Fred smirked at the sound that escaped from her lips, it was surreal for him to think that this was actually going to happen. Hermione had been the girl of his dreams since he first laid eyes on her. The first time that sorting hat was placed onto her head he knew she was something special and over the years he had watched her confirm his assumptions and turn into a beautiful woman. It had pained him to watch her fall for his brother. Pained him even more when he watched his brother be so unbelievably dense and not notice. Anyone with half a brain cell could see that.

Okay so perhaps dating Hermione wasn't the best of moves, considering she was a mix of emotions. He would never admit it to her but that was the second reason he had wanted to take things slowly. If she changed her mind he could brush it off with some speech about how they weren't together anyway. _"It would be easier on me, lessen the blow"_ he kept telling himself.

Drawing himself away from his thoughts his eyes locked with hers again, a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes formed on his face. "See you on Tuesday?" He whispered, his hands engulfing hers. Their fingers interlocking.

"Tuesday," She confirmed with a small nod "meet by the Black Lake?"

"Perfect" He grinned and pecked her lips one last time. Opening the doors and making his way back to the ball

Hermione smiled as she watched him leave. The moment that door was closed she sighed, the smile on her lips never faltering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,**

 **thanks for the reviews and guidelines into what to do with this story. I really appreciate it! This was really hard to write and has be re-written several times, although I know where I'm going with this I'm trying really hard not to jump to get to the bits that I already have a plan for! So reviews would be very much appreciate! (I like constructive criticism, but if you think it's shit then please keep it to yourself.)**

 **I don't have a beta reader but I've tried really hard to check it but I'm human so they might be a few errors and I apologise!**

 **Please review! :)**

Since the events of the end of year ball, every time Hermione woke up she'd had the biggest grin on her face, things with her and Fred had been going swimmingly! They had both adapted to their new secret rather well, having he occasional chats over meals and in the common rooms, and Hermione was rather pleased that he wasn't treating her any differently around their friends either. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw suspicion.

Of course Ron was still being a pain.

It was as if his relationship with Lavender was just a game to see if he could push her buttons, make her snap. When he realised it wasn't have the desired effect he starting growing suspicious.

"So myself and Lavender have decided to meet up over the summer" He declared obnoxiously loud as Hermione joined them for breakfast, sitting herself down next to Ginny she rolled her eyes and helped herself to some toast and scrambled eggs.

When Ron didn't get a rise our of her he continued "We might go camping one weekend or something, really spend some time together in close proximity...Really get to know each other..."

Still Hermione tucked into food,

"I've heard camping often brings out the animal in a woman. " he carried on "What do you think Hermione?

"Could you pass the milk please?"

A dumbfounded look spread across Ron face and Ginny almost choked on her bacon trying not to giggle

"Hermione have you not been listening to a single word I've been saying?!" His aggravation was very prominent in his face, his nostrils were flaring and his cheeks burning a dark red. If he had steam coming out of his ears he would resemble a character from one of the cartoons she use to watch as a kid.

Putting her knife and fork down she pursed her lips and looked up him. "Ronald, I have heard what you've said. Yes, and I'm very happy for you. However I feel the urge to inform you that I do not give a single fuck about what you and Lavender plan to do in your spare time"

The whole table fell silent, Hermione's voice was so smooth that the use of the curse word hit everyone like a body-binding spell.

"Furthermore, regards to the "The bringing out the animal in women" when camping, I don't know what decrepit gossip newspaper you got that from but I can imagine that it also depends on man that you're with. So I wouldn't hold your breath" It took every ounce of strength in her body to not smirk at him, her eyes had been glaring at him throughout her little speech and now it was finished and the stunned silence of her housemates was still looming, she was doing everything she could not to break it by laughing. "Now, will you pass the milk please?"

Ron stared at her, the anger that was had been replaced by embarrassment, hastily he passed her the milk and stood up, "I'll see you in class, Harry" He mulled before scampering off.

"Wow... Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Ginny exclaimed with a small giggle

Hermione turned to the red head as she poured herself a glass of milk "Sorry about that Ginny, I shouldn't be saying stuff like that about your brother in front of you." She said sincerely which make Ginny laugh even more

"Are you kidding?! That was brilliant and he deserved it! I'd just love to have the confidence to say that ..."

"I don't know what came over me!" She admitted, feeling her own cheeks blush with embarrassment

"He did deserve it" Harry chipped in "Not that I intend to get involved with this battle, it's strictly between you two. But yeah, nice to see you've taken a different approach now, the moping was getting annoying!" He teased, yelping out when she hit him lightly with her hand. "Okay! I'm sorry, lets just get to class before you add anyone else to your hit list!"

Ron ignored her for the rest of the day, just as she expected he would. Not that it bothered her, nothing could dampen the spirit she was in and if anything, it meant she could focus on her lessons more without him asking her questions every ten seconds.

The rest of the day went agonizingly slow, all she wanted to do was to get ready for her evening was Fred. She had no idea what he had planned which made the excitement inside of her bubble up even more. For some reason this meet up seemed like it was going to be more important than any other. Although that could have been due to it being the last time they would be up in Hogwarts, they all went back home Tomorrow. The 'dates' that they had been having had been incredibly innocent. Fred being the guru of hidden places in Hogwarts they had usually just found somewhere quiet and talked. Sometimes she had helped him with some of the potions for the shop and sometimes they would sneak around and test them out on unsuspecting pupils (and once a teacher).

Fred brought out her fun side, the side that she felt she hadn't had a chance to explore while she had been in Hogwarts. With everything that was going on perhaps it was a way of escaping the reality of everything. It felt good whatever reason she gave it.

Finally her lessons finished, she sped out of the classroom and headed straight for the Gryffindor Common Room, thankfully her last lesson she didn't have with Harry so he wouldn't be questioning why she was so eager. She only had an hour to get ready and Fred had also told her not to eat anything as he was going to cook for her. If anyone else had said that to her, she would have at the least grabbed a snack or something. But having watched Fred brew potions and make sweets for the shop over the last few weeks, she figured she could trust his cooking.

Once she was in her dormitory, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and got out of her school robes, she opted for a lilac coloured vest top, a black thin cardigan and a pair of jeans, deciding to go for a casual look. Slipping on her trainers she gave herself a once over in the mirror before smiling to herself "That'll do" She muttered to herself. Heading out to the common room her eyes averted up to the clock above the fireplace, she had fifteen minute before she had to be at The Black Lake.

Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess over in the corner, she rolled her eyes. No one could beat Ron, he was like the ultimate Wizard Chess gamer, even she had never won a game against him (Much to her annoyance)

"I'm going to go up to the library...I want to get a head start on my summer reading, fancy joining?" she quizzed, only to be answered by a series of mumbles and groans at the thought of going to the library on the last day of school. "Suit yourselves," she said brightly as she made her way out of the portrait.

She knew that would be there response.

Heading down towards the Black Lake she smiled as she saw his familiar figure, he was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, a wave of relief flooded through her, as it did every time she saw that he had turned up (as even after all this time, she still worried!)

"Hey" She grinned as he stood up to greet her. Throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Everyone would be either preparing to go eat, or eating in the great hall so no one was about in the grounds. No one who would care to notice them anyway.

"Hey, ready to go?" He spoke as he pulled out of the hug.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah, that's a surprise! Speaking of which I need you to to wear this" He grinned, pulling out a black blindfold.

Hermione arched her eyebrow "A blind fold, really?"

"Just...Do it okay? For me?" He pulled a puppy-eyed face that made her insides melt.

"Fine."

He grinned and moved behind her, slowly pulling the blindfold over her eyes his fingers grazing the nape of her neck as he finished the tie. "Can you see?" He murmured his breath tickling her ear. She shook her head and he smiled "right then, I'll lead the way"

It took longer than expected to get to wherever Fred was taking them as he was having to go through the hidden passageways just in case. When they finally got there she heard the sound of a door being opened "Fred, can I take this blasted thing off yet?"

"I promise in a second" He smiled, his hand resting on the small of her back as he pushed her into the room. Once the door was closed he rested his head on her chin and whispered to her "Ready?"

"Yes!" She declared, "Get this damn thing off!" She grinned

He chuckled and started to undo the knot, "Tadaaah!" He grinned as she could finally see the surroundings.

They were in the Room of Requirement, although it was lit but what seemed to be a million floating candles. There was a small dining room table and chairs immaculately laid out, A tray of different foods on a side table that were being kept warm by a warming a charm. There was a record player playing some lovely jazz music in the corner. He really had gone all out.

"Er..F...I" She spluttered "Thi...Wow."

Fred laughed and pulled her over to the table "You don't have to say anything just eat, and enjoy." he grinned, pulling her chair out for her to sit at "Would you like a glass of Pumpkin Juice? I would have got wine but...Trying to get all of this in was hard enough." He chuckled

"Yes please. Fred, this is fantastic, How did you get the record player?" She asked

"I have my ways Granger," He smirked "Not just a pretty face."

She chuckled a plate of Pasta Carbonara was brought over to her "Did you make this yourself?"

"You doubt me?"

"Not really, I've seen you make half the stuff for the shop, just curious"

"I learnt from the best"

"Your mother?"

"Indeed"

Hermione laughed again, once Fred sat own with his own plate of food

"So" Fred smirked into his food "So How's Ron?"

Hermione almost choked on her food "You heard about that?"

"The whole common room was talking about it."

"Oh Fred, I am sorry... He's your brother and"

"Did he deserve it?"

"Well, Yes..."

"Then good. I just wish I had been there" He chuckled

The rest of the night was full of bubbling conversations, laughs and good food. The dessert that Fred had made was to die for. He'd opted for a honeycomb cheesecake. He clearly had Molly's talents when it came to cooking.

Once they had finished eating he cleared away the plates and set some charms to start the cleaning process. Hermione was humming along to the record that was playing and Fred was watching her

"Do you want to dance?"

"I thought we'd established I'm not a good dancer?" she chuckled

"Oh come on, it's just us after all." He stood up and took a hold of her hand, as she stood up, he twirled his hand, causing her to spin into him.

"I guess I don't have a choice" she breathed, smiling as she looked up to him, wrapping both arms around his neck, his own hands settled on her waist as they moved slowly and in rhythm to the music.

The intimacy they experienced when dancing was something she'd never felt with anyone before. Although her experience with dancing with men was minimal. She felt like the tingles that made her feel spectacular were because of him and only him.

She just hoped he felt the same way.

"I've really enjoyed these few weeks" He broke the silence and her trail of thought to leave her

"Me too" She sighed softly "Do you worry that" She was silenced by his finger against her lips

"I don't worry, I think if we want it to this will work" He whispered, moving his finger from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers "So lets not worried, not tonight okay?"

"Okay..." She whispered going onto her tip-toes and capturing his lips with hers. He was right, there was no point in dwelling on things that hadn't happened yet. This was a special night and she wanted it to remain that way.

This night was going to be a magical one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Lovelies, Once again apologies that this took so long to get to you, I'm in need of some advice again - I am aware that the pace I'm going at right now is rather a slow one and with the plan I have forming in my head I'll be about 74 before I get to the end of this. I am in two minds about what to do. I have one more chapter to write after this (which will have some sexual scenes) and then I have a choice on whether to skip a year so we are set in The Deathly Hallows, or carry on with the Half Blood Prince year (which will predominately be a series of letters between the two of them and maybe spending Christmas together.)**

 **If you have any ideas please get in touch, either by reviewing or dropping me a message! :)**

 **I don't have a beta reader so there might be a few mistakes - if there are I do apologise! If you want to be my beta reader then please let me know! :)**

The holidays were in full swing now and Hermione was loving it. It felt like forever since she had seen her parents and visited the Muggle world. Herself and Fred had been communicating via letter every week, just simple things about how their holidays had been and how things were going preparing for the opening of the shop. George had been growing suspicious of where he'd been heading off to in Hogwarts and who Fred was writing and receiving letters from. As a result she wasn't signing her letters, just in case.

The night they had spent together in the room of requirement had been perfect. They had talked and danced with each other, sharing her stories of the muggle world and his stories of growing up in The Burrow. She'd never put Fred as the perfect gentleman, more due to his trickster behavior while at Hogwarts, she felt guilty for assuming that. As he was so charming and chivalrous she felt like she was in one of the classic novels she read when she fancied a bit of fiction.

Fred hadn't even put her under pressure to become more intimate with him, something she was incredibly thankful for. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she'd always imagined her first time to be romantic and special, not that Fred wouldn't make it romantic, she imagined he would do all he could to make it so. It was just that the more she thought about it, the more nervous she'd get. The films and books she had read as a child and teenager had portrayed love and sex in such a rose-tinted goggles way that any thing that wasn't like that made her worry that she would hate it.

Her thoughts vanished when she heard a rattle against her bedroom windows, a tawny owl was perched outside and she grinned. Picking up a treat for the owl and opening the windows, the owl flew to her arm and brushed it's feathers against her as she undid the letter, offering the creature a treat before opening the letter

 _My dear friend,_

 _I am glad you are enjoying your time away from Hogwarts, things with the shops. Are almost ready for our opening in the next few weeks. We have made enough products to last us a life time (or so it feels)_

 _I was wondering if you were free next weekend, I am going into London to have a look a muggle joke products and whether we can do something similar with our store. George and I have spent so much time together that we both feel that some time apart might do some good (I know, as if we could get bored of each other!)_

 _Say one o'clock outside Kings Cross Station? I plan to stay in a hotel near by so will need to check-in before we go exploring._

 _Hope to see you then._

 _Fred._

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the letter grabbing some paper she quickly wrote a response, stating that she would be there as requested and tied it onto the owls leg, giving him one more treat before letting him fly back out into the night.

It was when she re-read the letter her eyes fixed on one sentence.

 _"I plan to stay in a hotel near by"_

Did he expect her to stay with him?

Was this a hint that he wanted to get more intimate with her?

She tried to shake the thought, worrying about it would only make her more nervous. and she with it only being Wednesday today she didn't think she could handle three days stressing over something that might not mean anything.

She sighed softly and she moved over to her bookshelf and picked up one of her books on Charms that she needed to finish reading before the summer was over.

The last three days had gone painfully slow, yet finally it had come to day she was meeting Fred. She had dressed in a mauve cotton t-shirt and a pair of shorts. around her shoulder she had a rucksack that she had packed with a change of clothes, and her pajamas just in case they were needed. She had told her parents that she was going to be staying at the Burrow for the weekend, as much as she hated lying to them it was better than the alternative, she was only sixteen after all and if Fred didn't want her to stay, she figured she could go to The Burrow anyway and surprise Ginny.

It was five-to-one when she arrived at Kings Cross. She went and grabbed two teas from one of the shops just outside of the station and waited on one of the benches. Casually watching other people speeding around the station and getting on with their day to day lives. Growing up in the muggle world had it's advantages. She had already mapped out what joke shops she could take Fred too and where they could go for lunch. She wanted to show him some of the History that London had and also considered taking him to Namco, an amusement park she had spent many hours in as a child; she knew Fred would find it brilliant.

"Hello stranger" She felt his breath against her ear and spun round, almost spilling the teas in her hand

"You made me jump" she giggled before handing him one of the teas and reaching up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek "I've missed you" she admitted with a slight blush spreading across her face

"Of course you have dear" he said nonchalantly, his trade-mark grin looking down to her "But I've missed you too, come on lets get moving!"

They'd quickly gone to Fred's hotel to check him in, and he'd dropped his bag off into his room, of course that would have been the opportune moment to ask if he wanted her to stay or not but she felt far too awkward about the subject. Instead she decided to wait until later on. Might as well enjoy the day before making it awkward.

they grabbed some lunch at a bakery and ate as Hermione showed Fred around the main points of London, she took him down on the tube and insisted they did the Science Museum and the Natural History Museum which involved getting the underground to South Kensington. She couldn't help but adore the way Fred looked like a little child at all the muggle modes of transport and getting fascinated by simple things such as escalators and the advertising screens that he insisted followed him and only him up the escalators.

She dragged him all around the museums and even showed explained to him how this area was damaged during the world wars, and on some of the building you could still see where the bombs and shrapnel had hit. He mocked her for it of course, calling her a know-it-all and ruffling her hair, but deep down he adored her for her knowledge and enthusiasm.

They got round a few joke shops and bought various products such as the sour sweets and realistic insect figures, already thinking of ways he could charm them to actually moving.

"You know you might want to consider looking in a spiritual shop" Hermione stated as she picked up a a bottle of silly string and chucking it into the trolley

"A what?"

"It's a place that does various things that are suppose to tell your future. Like our divination lessons really; A lot of people believe in it and I'm sure you could find some sort of potion or charm that could make it a bit more of a joke I guess." She trailed off, her mind racing to think of some sort of product that the twins could make "Perhaps a joke card that gives people stupid advice or something?"

Fred nodded and wrote it down in his notebook, "How about a crystal ball that shows people as really ugly?"

"A bit juvenile but I guess it would sell" She smiled

"Juvenile is my middle name Granger." he smirked at her.

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow "I was under the impression it was Gideon" She laughed as his glared at her.

"Frederic Gideon Weasley...Honestly it was like my mother wanted me to get bullied!"

"Fred, you don't get bullied at all"

"Well that's because I'm charming and gorgeous and people love me." He grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes. Throwing in a couple of fake cuts and scars that she knew could be experimented on.

"Think we've got everything?" He asked

"I think so..." She smiled getting out her purse "It'll be a start anyway" she handed him a few muggle notes and he frowned at her.

"I have muggle money" He smiled "Gringotts do money exchanges, it's rather useful." He stated and started to head to the till

Once they had paid for anything they made there way back through London, it had just turned six o'clock and Hermione found herself feeling disappointed that their day together had gone by so quickly.

"Did you want to grab some dinner?" She suggested

"Actually I was thinking we could go back to the hotel and order some food from there?" He stated,

Hermione stopped and stared at him, her face flushing a deep red. "Oh..." She whispered

"Oh shit, no like...I guess we didn't discuss whether we were spending the night together" He murmured awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at the ground.

"Well, I was going to ask earlier but I chickened out."

"Do you want to?"

Hermione paused and chewed on her bottom lip, "I...I don't want to to leave you yet" She admitted.

He chuckled and took her hand "Come back with me then" He moved his lips down and planted a chaste kiss to her lips. As he pulled away Hermione reached up to the collar on his shirt and pulled him back down to her lips, kissing him again and with a hint passion. Whenever their lips collided it was if all the worries were taken away from her, even now the butterflies in her stomach still rioted, as if trying to escape within their kiss. replacing every doubt in her mind and body with excitement and passion. She could have happily stood they for the rest of the night kissing him, but eventually she pulled away.

"I'll come back with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Lovelies! Hope you enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated and I always welcome constructive criticism. Rated M for sex!**

 **I have re-read it a hundred times but I don't have a beta, if there are errors many apologies!**

 **Sally x**

The hotel room Fred was staying in was stunning. Even to someone who was used to muggle gadgets. Hermione figured out quite quickly that she was going to have to show Fred how to use everything.

"Now I've seen one of these before..." He stared at the phone, she could tell he was deep in thought. She smiled as she watched him pick up the handset and study it. He looked over to her and returned the smile "What is it then?"

"It's a phone. You use it to call people. You can use it to order your food for the room if you want" She grabbed the menu and perched on the bed, handing it over to him "pick what you want to eat from here, pick up the receiver, dial '0' and when the receptionist answers tell her our room number and order your food."

"And the muggle world isn't full of magic." He muttered.

"it's technology, we can watch the television later if you want" She suggested, pointing to the flat screen that was attached to the wall opposite.

"You really get the best of both worlds don't you?"

She smiled "I suppose so, I would have loved to grow up in the wizarding world though."

"Why?"

"I guess all the prejudice that comes with being muggleborn isn't easy. I mean by the looks of things were about to go to war over it."

"Does stuff like that not happen in the muggle world?"

"Oh god yeah, no matter where you go there will always be prejudice" She sighed "I just...Oh I don't know, It sounds really silly but I just wish that there wasn't."

Fred looked at her and shuffled closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pressing a light kiss to her forehead "I know love." He murmured against her hair "Things are pretty shit at the moment. But you've got friends and family in both worlds that adore you and will protect you."

She looked to him and smiled "You know, you have this amazing ability to make all the problems in my head disappear." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips "Thank you"

"Any time, lets order food."

"I'm just saying it's utterly genius! Plus it's faster than sending an owl!" Fred declared happily as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"It's a telephone... They have portable ones now too. Quite useful when you're out and about I guess"

"It's the best thing I've ever seen!" He beamed happily "I can talk to someone instantly. Without having to move or even get dressed!"

"It's the ultimate lazy accessory you need" she teased. tossing a few chips in her mouth. They were both sprawled out on the bed, surrounded by various plates of food. most plates were now half empty. "I don't think I could eat another bite..." She sighed with content, rubbing her stomach. Fred nodded in agreement as he grabbed his wand and levitated the plates onto the trolley that their food had come from. She moved over and rested her head on his lap and he return he draped a hand around her abdomen.

"When did you find out you were a witch?" He asked

"When I received my letter I guess, with both my parents being muggles they were quite oblivious to the prospect of witchcraft. So it was a shock to all of us when that letter came through."

"Did you not have your suspicions?"

"There had been a few incidents at school, where I'd set a girl that had been bullying me hair on fire. She'd been teasing me about my hair and how messy it was and stuff. Silly childish teasing really. I remember thinking that she should go bald and how that would teach her not to be such a bully and the next thing her pony tail caught on fire. I just thought it was a coincidence." She let her hand fall next to his and teased his little finger with her own, gently tracing the length of his. "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious, you always seem very proud of your up-bringing. It'd different from our family where we all knew that we were wizards, and then of course we understand a bit of what Harry went through, I just wanted to know more about it." He looked down at her and took her hand, linking his fingers with hers "I remember Ron and Harry telling us about you when he first met you."

"Well they didn't like me, they thought i was a swot that had no friends" She chuckled

"I always knew you'd be friends though...They couldn't function together without you."

She tilted her head up and threw him a quizzical look "How so?"

"They would have both been expelled or killed within the first year...The Chosen One or not. You're the brains of them."

"I suppose when you put it like that..." she nodded "So what's your first memory of me then?"

He looked at her and smirked slightly "The first time you stuck in my head was third year. You'd cut your hair and we were in the common room, Ron and George were playing Wizard Chess and you were sat on the floor by the fire reading some book, I was sat on the sofa writing an essay and I looked over at you, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen is you completely enthralled in a book. Your eyes dart across the page and you tend to have a little smile tugging at the corner of your lips. I just remember staring at you, taking in all of your features. Neveille broke your attention then by asking what you were reading and for a few seconds you were really annoyed at him, but once you got into your stride of talking about your book your face brightened and you oozed passion and confidence. It was outstandingly beautiful."

Hermione stared at him, it seems stupid that she would find that story so beautiful. But the way he noticed her when nobody else caused her insides to dance. She moved herself off of his lap and stared at him, His expression was puzzled as he watched her but before he had a chance to open his mouth to speak her lips had latched onto his. The kiss was full of passion and heat, she quickly made a break for his shirt and started to pull it off over his head, breaking the kiss for a mere second. He quickly did the same to her top, exposing her black laced bra which he couldn't help but smirk at. His lips trailed hot kisses down her collarbone, gently biting at her tender flesh. A small moan left her lips that left Fred wanting to devour every inch of her.

They both quickly undid each others jeans, pulling them down at the same time, Hermione having to move off of him so they could be discarded properly. He pulled her closer to him and looked down at her with a smile "We don't have to do this"

"I want to"

"Are you sure?" He whispered "I don't want to pressure you."

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She grinned

He chuckled and kissed her urgently. his hands trailing down to unclasp her bra and to give her breasts some much needed attention. She kissed as he rolled his thumb and finger against her nipple. The sounds she made for him was like a symphony, his was dragged away from his thoughts by her hand sneaking their way into his boxers and wrapping around his length. He groaned in pleasure which caused Hermione to smile and plant a series of kisses on his chest.

Fred slowly pulled down her underwear and brought his thumb to her clit. She hissed and moaned in pleasure, the feeling was more intense that she felt like she was explode. "Oh Gods..." she breathed, lightly bucking against his thumb. Her hand moving against his length at the same speed his thumb was. He took the opportunity to move down to her thighs, gliding a string of kissing along her thighs. Teasing her, his tongue flickered against her clit and she groaned "Oh f..Fuck" She managed to croak out as he buried his tongue deeper into her. Swirling it around and feeling himself grow with every musical sound that left her body. She was squirming at every touch her made.

Eventually he pulled away and she took it upon herself to pull his boxers down and this was the first time she had seen him in all his glory. Her eyes widened a little, causing Fred to let out a laugh. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and he grinned at her. Leaning over and kissing her once again, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He positioned himself against her entrance and looked at her "Just...Breath okay?"

She nodded and that was enough for him. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her. Flinching only when she let out a whimper of pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cupping her cheek and letting his thumb graze over her cheek as a stray tear rolled down her cheek "I'm sorry"

"...I...It's okay..." She whispered

The kiss he placed on the corner of her mouth was soft and gentle, he avoided moving to quickly inside of her for a couple of thrusts. She needed to get use to the sensation. He could understand that.

Once she started to respond more to his movements he started to pick up the pace. Her hands gripped hold of the headboard as his mouth moved down to suck on her nipple, the mewl that left her mouth when his tongue flickered along it almost caused him to lose himself there and then, and where was the fun in that?

She moved her hands to his shoulders and allowed her nails to dig into his skin, he let out a growl at that, which caused a giggle to tumble from her lips. He looked up to her "Are you laughing at me Granger?" he murmured against her skin, two of his fingers moving down and skimming over her clit. Causing a series of moans to tumble from her lips. Her back started to arch has his fingers moved faster against her clit, her nails scraping down his back and her tongue rolling down the crook of his neck, leaving small love bites along his clavicle.

"O..Herm...I'm..." He panted heavily, thrusting faster and faster into her body, their hips colliding which every thrust.

"Fred" She panted as her body started to shudder, a wave of pleasure flowing over her that she was adamant was going to cause her body to shatter into a million people.

Metaphorically, that was exactly what it did.

Her back arched and for a second she thought she was going to levitate. Her body felt weightless and she clamped down on his length. That was all Fred needed to release himself inside of her, them sharing the orgasm that made Hermione wonder why anyone would do anything else when the experience she was currently having was the best one of her life.

When they both finally finished he moved off and laid next to her. Both of them were panting and beads of sweat were building up against their chests. Fred turned to her ran his hand through her hair "You okay?"

"Oh god yeah" She breathed sliding closer to him and resting her head on his chest "That was amazing" She whispered

"It was, definitely in my top ten of sexual partners"he teased, letting out a muffled cry when the pillow Hermione threw at him came in contact with his face.

"You deserved that." She smirked

Fred rolled his eyes and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her shoulder. "You know I'm joking love"

She nodded and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Night Fred.."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"I...Er...Like you a lot..."

She opened one eye and looked at him "I like you a lot too Fred. now go to sleep"

He sighed and placed his head gently against hers. Not having to wait long before drifting into a light sleep.


End file.
